Molly Minaj
Molly Minaj is a character role-played by Jayce Description Molly Minaj is a firecracker who grew up in Los Santos, moved to Liberty City for a year and returned back to the city she grew up in. She claims to have been the daughter of a wealthy family in Vinewood Hills at one time but then she was disowned, cut off and made to fend for herself she doesn't like talking about it so what exactly happened is a mystery. She enjoys the adrenaline rush from dangerous situations and gets aroused inflicting or receiving pain. She knows she’s hot and enjoys making men uncomfortable with her advances and also loves to play "guilt trips" on people to get them to care about her. She comes across as innocent and defenseless but is totally capable of inflicting pain on someone to get her point across if need be. She loves to have fun, dance and party when she's not out causing trouble. She finds some men that are interested in her as creepy and stalker material which can make her paranoid. She also considers herself a "bad girl" ''and can give off creepy ''"serial killer" vibes getting into the head of the people who challenge or double cross her. "Baddest B**** In Los Santos" '#MollyWorld'' * (She is strong and independent willing to get things done and run errands all by herself if need be. Even prefers being alone from time to time so she can have a moment of peace away from nonsense.) '' * ''(After being targeted continuously when returning back to Los Santos she doesn't trust people and always has the lingering suspicion of betrayal even by those she has come to respect which can make her seem distant.) * (After stabbing someone at the 'Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club 'she didn't know if she would be allowed to dance there but after talking to [[Lana Valentine|'Lana Valentine]]' '''she was told she would put in good word for her. So Molly apologized in person to [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] and a few days later was she was asked to work there by [[Gioconda Coppola|'Gioconda Coppola']]'.)'' Quotes * "Helloooo" * "Well, well, well" * "Hey, betch!!!" * "Hell yeah!" * "Remember me betch!!!" * "I'm the baddest bitch in the city." * "Oh my gawd!" * "This is why I f*cking hate men!" * "Don't f*ck with me bitch!" * "I only pretend to be dumb" * "Thank you sooooo much!" * "Wait... what?" * "Byeeee!" Facts * She sometimes has the desire to assault people so she uses a melee weapons primarily but she also loves the kick of a gun when she pulls the trigger. Also not afraid to defend herself if need be. * She is manipulative and loves to get guys to give her things. Nothing wins her over more than someone giving her things and treating her good. * She loves being in fast and fancy cars with people who like to roll around in style and '''don't crash. Also enjoys the wind in her hair on a motorcycle, crouch rocket, ATV, dirt bike, dune buggy, ect. * Her favorite color is red, she loves shopping and trying on different outfits to make herself look good. Also likes to dye her hair different colors primarily red but sometimes other colors. * She can be manipulative, diabolical and vindictive to those who are disrespectful to her. * She wants to make the most out of every situation and lives by the "YOLO" mentality. * Claims to be a percentage of all ethnicities. Personality Yandere (ヤンデレ) * Yandere '''is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. '''Hyperactive-'Impulsive Type ADHD: ' * They often fidget, squirm, and struggle to stay seated. They appear to act as if “driven by a motor” and often talk and/or run around excessively. They interrupt others, blurt out answers, and struggle with self-control. Relational Aggression: * Uses relational aggression such as verbal bullying, gossiping, spreading rumors, name-calling, ostracizing, and general bullying to demean, intimidate and harass their targets. Nymphomaniac: * A nymphomaniac is a woman, though occasionally a man, with an uncontrollable desire to have lots of sex, especially with different partners. It can be both a positive or pejorative term, depending on context. Sexual Sadism Disorder: * Sexual sadism disorder is the condition of experiencing sexual arousal in response to the extreme pain, suffering or humiliation of others. Several other terms have been used to describe the condition, and the condition may overlap with other conditions that involve inflicting pain. Sexual Masochism Disorder: * Falls within the category of psychiatric sexual disorders known as paraphilias, which involve recurrent, intense, sexually arousing fantasies, urges, or behaviors that are distressing or disabling and have the potential to cause harm to oneself or others. Sexual masochism refers to engaging in or frequently fantasizing about being beaten, bound, humiliated, or otherwise made to suffer, resulting in sexual satisfaction. Relationship(s) * [[William Told|'William Told aka W']] :' Basically the first person she bonded with when arriving back in the city. She has a love hate attraction to him seeing him as funny and dumb but Molly enjoys his company a lot. He also tolerates her constant badgering and insults extremely well where others would just avoid her. She found this very flattering thus he gained a lot of respect from her basically slowly winning her over and becoming ''"friends with benefits." Also calling him her boyfriend in public from time to time depending on the circumstances because she is protective of him, cares about his well-being and likes to make him "happy." '''(They broke up due to a fight they had on Valentines Day.) * Buck Colton : 'After meeting each other they created an instant bond. Molly enjoyed their first time together a lot because Buck was very respectful. She sees him as the '"Daddy" she never had which she finds attractive because to her Buck is very cool, calm and collected also loving the fact he listens to what she has to say. She also has a great deal of respect for him and actually enjoys his company. * [[Lana Valentine|'Lana Valentine']]' : '''Molly became curious about her after being rivals with her and Carmella. Molly eventually grew tired of being hostile towards Lana every time she seen her. So Molly gave Lana her gun back, got to know her and then they seemed to enjoy each others company. They have formed a bond where they playfully insult each other thus gaining Molly's respect surprisingly. * 'Carmella Corset : Molly has always loved Carmella deep down but was mad at her because she wouldn't let her sell tacos with her. This caused Molly to go off the deep end which lead to Molly stabbing her. Molly was sad because she didn't want to hang out with her so Molly avoided Carmella. Then Molly slowly started to reconnect with her and strangely build some would call a friendship although Molly trust trust issues. * [[Wilhelmina Copperpot|'''Wilhelmina Copperpot]]' : ' Wilhelmina seen Molly get herself involved in an illegal activity and later she called Molly and told her a person snitched. Molly greatly appreciated this and surprisingly Wilhelmina slowly earned her friendship even though being so dramatically different. Wilhelmina gets a great boost of confidence around her because Molly is a take charge kind of person who doesn't like being disrespected. * [[East Side Ballaz|'East Side Ballaz']] :' The Ballaz is the gang she respects the most in the South Side after meeting multiple members and having many friendly interactions with them. She will likely build on the positive relationship with 'Emmanuel Biggs aka Big E 'and other members because she has more respect for South Side gangsters more than anyone else in the city. Molly is all about respect if you are respectful to her she will be respectful to you. Molly has major trust issues so she remains independent and will likely remain paranoid from previous trauma that was caused by betrayal from people she trusted. Highlights * After [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet]] broke her heart and betrayed her by allowing her to be stabbed by [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] in the middle of nowhere she got her revenge by finding him at the hospital immediately after being treated for her injuries and stabbed him in the neck. (Immediately being arrested and charged with her first felony arriving back into the city.) clip: [https://clips.twitch.tv/SnappySlipperyCaribouBloodTrail "Remember me"] * Then later getting her revenge against [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] stabbing and taking her to the church covering her in gasoline and setting her on fire. clip: [https://clips.twitch.tv/SmoggyCalmBeefTBCheesePull "Holy Fire!"] * After sticking up [[Charisma Star|'Charisma Star']]' '''and shooting her after she pulled a bat, a car with 4 people chased after her she disabled the car then took [[Charisma Star|'Charisma Star']] to the hospital. She then found the car again by surprise and lit them up. ''(Later being arrested under a false identity.) by clip: [https://clips.twitch.tv/MushyFaintArmadilloSuperVinlin "Remember Me 2"] * While visiting a bank to deposit some cash someone thought they would take "poor & defenseless" Molly hostage when they popped the trunk she ducked into the bank behind a wall. She then suggested they find a different hostage then when the would be kidnapper asked why "she answered" causing them to flee. Defense clip: [https://clips.twitch.tv/InquisitiveGenerousLyrebirdPogChamp "Molly Crazy, find a different hostage!"] Gallery Molly 3.jpg Molly 5.jpg Molly 4.jpg Molly 7.jpg Molly 9.jpg Molly 10.jpg Molly 88.jpg Molly Red.png Red Molly.png Lowrider Molly 3.png W x Molly.png W x Molly 2.png Category:Characters Category:Female